


李泽言×你  Mari 初识少年时

by tonyandkevin



Category: loveandproducers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	李泽言×你  Mari 初识少年时

我穿梭夜空而来，满天繁星都在谈论着你。

 

你再次见到李泽言是在香港。  
连着几日的梅雨让这座城市沉陷于终日的湿浸，经十几小时的舟车劳顿，载着你的车子抵达李宅的时候已经是深夜了。  
穿着黑马甲的管家打着一把大黑伞撑开雨幕，将你从车里接了出来，你那时刚经历了连轴转的大秀，又跋涉遥遥路程，只觉头痛欲裂，恨不得马上倒地大睡一场。  
就是这个时候见到李泽言的。  
豆大的雨点在水面上扯出水洼，远远地看到一个高大的身影立在窗前，模糊却熟悉。  
像是自雨中升起了迷雾，你垂下眼帘，心跳莫名地骤然加快起来。  
大概是有六年了。  
仿佛回到高中年代还会因为喜欢的男生接受了自己的表白而心跳加速起来一般。耳畔的水声都渐渐模糊，只剩下一声比一声高的心跳声，连带着赶了几趟飞机的疲惫也要随之一扫而空。  
管家上了年纪，在耳畔絮絮叨叨：“小姐您也有一段时间没见过少爷仔啦，记得几多事？”  
你默不作声，听老人自发地开始介绍你这位不到三十就白手起家建立起自己庞大商业帝国的年轻人。  
眯起眼，雨雾氤氲中年轻男子英俊的脸庞在客厅的吊灯下格外瞩目，你几乎是对上他视线的瞬间就要觉得要沦陷在他深邃的眼神中。  
事实上，所有少女只要被那样一个眼神注视，都会不由自主地沉浸其中。  
包括高中时的你。  
你在对上男人视线的那一刹那呼吸一滞，久久站在雨幕中，直到管家礼貌地出声催促，你才从失神中找回自己的声音：  
“李……泽言？”

 

“李泽言！”  
你猛地被扯进厕所的时候下意识地想要尖叫出声，却在嗅到少年身上清爽又熟悉的味道时停住了挣扎。你记得自己是很依恋这股味道的，甚至要在枕头旁铺上他的衬衣，这才能安心入睡。  
被压在厕所的门板上，还穿着校服白衬衫的少年凑过来，还未等你张口说话，就已经狼急地吻了上来。  
一个近似于吞咽的吻，明明几近逼得你要喘不过气，你却甘之若饴，甚至抬手搂住了他的脖颈，他的啃咬缓了下来，逐渐化作细细密密的吮吻，舌尖攻城略地，手已经顺着你的背一路往下，撩开校服衣摆在腰部来回摩挲。  
你想起来今天听说有个女生胆大包天把李泽言堵在学校小花园表白的事，顿时气不打一处来，伸手将他推开，一把将他反推回门板上，恶狠狠地发问：“说！那个女生是谁！”  
他那时才满十八岁不久，个头却已经窜高到一米八几了，被你猛一推，后脑勺都撞到门上，摸着脑袋“嘶”了一声：“嗯？”嗓音低低的，让你总是要忍不住要去臆想少年低声喘息的模样。  
你不知道衬衫的两颗纽扣已然被解开，少女初熟的酥胸裹在粉色的胸罩里，低头可窥三两春光。他不动声色地靠近，伸手去将你的长发撩到耳后，唇却已经含住了耳垂，含糊道：“没有其他女的。”  
其实在今早打听到李泽言狠狠拒绝小娇花时你已然消气，却还强撑着揪住少年的衬衫下摆继续发问：“她对你说什么了？”  
他的手滑入裙底，在大腿根处熟练地摩挲。  
你抑制不住喉间的哼声，还是颠颠发问：“你有没有告诉她你有……”  
后半句来不及说出，尾音已经被他猛然挤进内裤的指尖颤颤消逝在风中，迤逦着化为低低的喘息，最后被少年的薄唇堵在喉间。  
你抬手环住他。

他沉身进入的时候厕所里刚好进来了一群打完篮球的男生，吵吵嚷嚷，水龙头被啪地打开，水声夹杂着调笑声充斥着小小的盥洗室。你惊恐地从情潮中回过神来，下意识地夹紧了初初冒进头的炙热。  
他们嘻嘻哈哈地议论着不知哪班的姑娘，最后又转到了风云人物李泽言身上。  
“惨呀今早那姑娘，不过李泽言是真的不喜欢女的吧，要搁我被一水儿的女孩表白迟早都得沦陷啊……”  
“啧啧，我觉得他就是那种一心扑在学习上的，连片也不看。”  
“不过还真好奇他会不会找女朋友，高中三年也没见他和哪个女的走得近啊。”  
你突然想起宿舍里姑娘们消遣时将李泽言评为高岭之花，顿时美滋滋地想到此时此刻这个少年正俯身在你耳侧吮吸，胡思乱想不过两三秒，他已然不满于你的失神，重重在耳垂留下一记。  
你一痛，正要惊呼出声，少年原本托住你头的手往唇上一贴。  
又止住了。  
只是那下身的春情是止不住的了。  
都是初初开荤的少年男女，又怎会舍得抑制自己的爱欲，李泽言掐着你的腰一下一下撞入，力度之大甚至可以听到双腿之间传来的噗嗤水声，被门外嬉笑的男声掩盖，最后只剩下眼前的少年，眼底都是欲望上头的情色。  
你知道他也只有你。  
你咬着唇承受他的挺身撞入，又忍不住要揽过他的头用颤抖的嘴唇去触碰他的。  
已然顾不得门外的喧嚷声，此刻你却只想彻底与这个少年一同沉沦入爱欲之中去。

突然想起一年前也是这个时候，你因为误入男厕，慌乱之中被那时对自己而言还只是意味着重组家庭的陌生哥哥拉进厕所的隔间。待到门外的人走后，尴尬的情绪仍困囿在几平地之中，你抬头讪讪道谢，他却俯身以吻封缄。

那时便是一切故事的开始。


End file.
